It is an object of the invention is to demonstrate a watch case with a turning ring, in which said turning ring can be rotated with a high degree of precision, practically with no play and with low wear, and in particular also in a locking manner, so that the means for turnable fastening of the ring on the watch case do not detract from the appearance of the watch.